Heartbroken
by LyraGlaceonVulpix
Summary: No matter how many rough patches you went through, or disagreements about something little, none of those matter. It was all the good times you had with a friend that you will remember, no matter how distant you are from one another. BlazingAuraShipping Vulpix/Riolu. :D


**Heartbroken One-shot **

**Yeah, this is a PMD fic :) It's gonna be a bit sad, but I think you can handle it! (: Oh, and the end of PMD: Team Blast Burn will be much, much different than this, same plot, but with major changes. THIS IS NOT A SPOILER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters. **

* * *

Vulpix and Riolu were walking away from Temporal Tower, relived that they had stopped the planet's paralysis.

"Boy, am I glad we stopped the planet's paralysis!" said Riolu. "That's a big lift off m shoulders!"

"Yeah…" Vulpix said softly. "_There was no way Riolu can know what's going to happen to me._"Vulpix thought. _"I would disappear, from this world forever. Just like Grovyle said. But… I don't want to disappear, I love this world! _As Vulpix and Riolu neared the Rainbow Stoneship, a strange, bright light began to surround Vulpix.

Riolu noticed Vulpix wasn't walking with him, and stopped.

"Vulpix?" He asked. "Is something wrong? You're slowing down all of a sudden."

"_It's now… My time with Riolu ends now.._" Vulpix thought.

"Vulpix?" Riolu ran up to her. "What's that light around you? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm so… so-sorry.." Vulpix replied, choked up. "But I have to say good-bye."

"What?" Riolu cried. "What are you talking about? This is a joke, right?"

"No," Vulpix said. "Dusknoir told me. If we changed history, the Pokemon from the future would disappear. That's why… That's why I'm destined to disappear too.."

"WHAT? I don't seem to understand, Vulpix!" Riolu cried.

"Thank you, Riolu. Thank you for everything." Said Vulpix. "I'm going to disappear from this world now. But, Riolu, I'll never forget you. I'll never forget anyone at the guild. Remember, I love you."

"But," Riolu spoke softly. "I managed to make it this far only because you were with me, Vulpix. You can't leave, Vulpix, you can't!"

"I'm so sorry Riolu…" Vulpix bowed her head sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"But… I have no idea what I would do if you disappeared! I'll have no one to talk to, I just don't know!" Riolu wiped his eyes, tears were beginning to form.

"No, Riolu. You have to be strong. You must live! You must go home and tell everyone about what happened." Vulpix explained. "So… so nothing like this ever happens again.."

Riolu suddenly felt a rush. A rush of anger and sadness mixed.

"Why…" Riolu muttered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Vulpix started to say, but Riolu cut her off saying, "You could have told me you were a Pokemon of the future, you could have told me that you were bound to disappear, you could have told me!" Riolu's tears started to flow uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Riolu," Vulpix said. "I should have told you, but, if I did tell you, you would be sad."

The light around Vulpix started to glow more brightly, and then Vulpix confessed sadly, "I'm so glad we got to train together at the guild, Riolu. I'm so glad…. I got to know you. I love you.." Riolu ran to Vulpix, and leaned in. His lips almost reached hers, but it was too late. Too late to kiss her, too late to embrace her in a hug as the light around Vulpix got as bright as bright can be. And she was _gone. Forever_.

_It was over. _

His world was crushed, dead. There was no way he would ever re live this moment. He was devastated. But he had to tell everyone else. He had to get back. "I have to… keep strong." Riolu said to himself. I have to tell everyone, I have to get back to the guild!" He tried to stop crying as he walked. As he kept walking, he noticed the Rainbow Stoneship.

"There it is…. The rainbow stoneship…" Riolu mumbled. He hopped onto it, riding down towards the Hidden Land. As he rode down, he muttered, "Temporal Tower is getting… farther and farther away… and Vulpix… I'm getting farther away from Vulpix too… Oh, Vulpix…

Vulpix and Riolu have finally succeded in their mission and saved the world from disaster. Riolu got away from Temporal Tower, traveled across the Hidden Land, rode Lapras across the sea, and made it back home. As Riolu stepped on the grate that was before the door of the guild, Loudred, Diglett, and all the other guild Pokemon were overjoyed to see him. But Riolu pushed them away, and stomped towards his room at the guild.

"What's wrong with him…?" Chatot wondered.

* * *

Life in Treasure Town seemed the same after a few weeks. Everyone was happy, talking, and breathing. Riolu came up to everyone in the town's square and cried, "Can I please have everyone's attention?" Everyone stopped talking abruptly and gathered around Riolu.

"It's about Vulpix." Said Riolu. "You remember her, right?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"What happened to her?" A Scyther in the crowd asked.

"Yeah, why didn't she come back with you?" A Zangoose asked.

"Well, she…um, she…" Riolu stammered. "She disappeared."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, she did disappear. She got erased from existence. She was a pokemon from the future. I have no idea why she didn't tell me that… but please, please tell as much Pokemon as you can." Riolu concluded. "Good-bye everyone!" He ran towards the beach.

* * *

Riolu walked to the beach, and saw something he hasn't seen for a long time. Those bubbles that the Krabby make when the weather is good.

"Huh, when was the last time I've seen this?" Riolu asked himself. "It's so pretty." Riolu sat for a second and thought. "I remember! I saw this when I first met…." He trailed off for a second.

_Flashback _

"_Hey, are you okay?" Riolu cried as he saw Vulpix's body on the ground. Vulpix woke up, shocked. "Wh-what happened?" She asked him. _

"_I'm so glad you're okay!" Riolu cried, smiling. _

_-Waterfall Cave-_

"_I totally believe in you, Vulpix! Really, I believe in you!" Riolu said happily. _

_-Wigglytuff's Guild- _

"_I hope that one day I can solve the mystery of the relic fragment! If I did, I would faint from sheer happiness! Hahaha!" Riolu laughed. _

_As they were standing near the outlaw notice board, Vulpix's stomach growled loudly. _

"_Ha! Vulpix, your stomach growled!" Riolu cried. "Mine did too!" _

_Another growl emerged from Vulpix's stomach. "Looks like my stomach growled again!" Vulpix laughed. They spent the day there, laughing and smiling._

_End Of Flashback _

"That sweet voice…" Riolu thought to himself. "If only I could hear it one last time… and I could see her beautiful face.. "

"But now," He said out loud. "But now she's gone, gone from this world, gone from me, I hope her soul rests in Heaven…" Riolu tried to contain himself, before the full force of Vulpix disappearing hit him, and he started sobbing, right on the beach.

"Hey, what's the matter?" A voice from behind Riolu asked. It was Bidoof.

"Oh, Bidoof!" Riolu cried, "I'm so.. sad!" Riolu continued crying, his face muzzled into Bidoof's shoulder.

* * *

"RIOLU." Said Dialga. "WHEN YOU BID FAREWELL TO THIS PLACE FROM THE RAINBOW STONESHIP, YOUR SORROW, I FELT ITS INTENSITY EVEN HERE. AND IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY NOW, AND IF VULPIX WERE TO SHARE THOSE SAME FEELINGS, I WILL GRANT YOUR WISH. I WILL BRING VULPIX BACK!"

Dialga roared, "THIS IS MY THANKS! PLEASE ACCEPT IT! GROOOOOOH!"

Dialga's roar echoed into the sky.

* * *

Riolu was still crying, as Bidoof was trying to comfort him, as a bright light shone off to the left. Bidoof was the first to notice it, and he cried, "Riolu look over there!"

"What?" Riolu looked, then did a double-take. _It wasn't Vulpix, was it? _

Riolu ran over, shouting, "Vulpix! Vulpix! Is that you? Is it really you?"

Vulpix also ran towards Riolu and tackled him onto the ground. "I've missed you so much, Riolu!" She cried. "I love you!" Riolu said to Vulpix.

"I love you too~" She said back. Riolu looked at her Vulpix looked back. They leaned in towards each other, and kissed. It was the first one that they've had in a long time.

Bidoof said, "I'd better leave," He slipped away silently as Vulpix and Riolu continued kissing, both crying tears of joy. Riolu was no longer heartbroken.

THE END

~XOX~

**How was it? Remember, THIS IS NOT A SPOILER FOR PMD: TEAM BLAST BURN. Okay? Please, no flames!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


End file.
